


Vacaciones Test

by minimamente



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Amor de verano, F/M, M/M, Playa - Freeform, Trama parecida sacada a una peli de los 90s o 80s, Violencia, disparos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Es verano y Lila aprovecha una oportunidad en su trabajo para traer a su familia a lo que parecen ser unas paradisiacas vacaciones, pero como suele pasar para la familia Test esto puede salirse de control de un momento a otro, no es que busquen los problemas activamente pero tal parece que son un imán para ellos.Vacaciones, sol, mar y playa, con dosis de emoción y aventura les espera a esta familia y compañía.Y quien sabe, quizás una pisca de romance también para un verano inolvidable.
Relationships: Gil Nexdor/Johnny Test, Hugh Test/Lila Test
Kudos: 5





	1. Nos vamos de vacaciones

Vacaciones Test

Como cualquier familia con hijos, uno de los ritos comunes de paso es pasar las vacaciones juntos, pero con los Test, como cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con ellos y sus planes, salían fuera de lo usual.

Tener dos hijas gemelas y genios con experimentos e inventos impredecibles, o un niño hiperactivo y travieso, eran parte del problema para que los Test tuvieran unas vacaciones perfectas o normales enteramente, pero no eran solo ellos los causantes de esto, los padres también eran parte de este problema, por un lado estaba la matriarca adicta al trabajo que muchas veces sus horarios o jornadas extras para sacar un jugoso contrato interferían con los horarios de sus vacaciones, y el patriarca podía caer en mucho estrés para que sus preparativos y previsiones para unas vacaciones familiares perfectas se cumplieran, hasta el punto de caer más de una vez en un ataque de nervios.

No es como si no hubieran tenido vacaciones familiares, pero como ya se mencionó, por una u otra razón estas se salían de control o no salía cual el plan debido a los imprevistos combinados de la familia Test.

Por lo tanto, las mayorías de las vacaciones se pasaban en casa y dentro de los límites de la ciudad, incluido el bosque y la playa en los límites de esta.

Es por eso que cuando Lila Test anuncio que sus próximas vacaciones de verano serian en otro lugar que no era la ciudad a la hora de la cena todos los miembros de la familia resultaron grandemente sorprendidos.

-Querida, creo que no escuche bien, ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?-

-Que desde ahora sería buena idea ir preparando sus maletas ya que iremos de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad-

-¿Hablas en serio mamá?-

-¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?-

-No parece que estés bromeando mamá, ¿iremos a la ciudad vecina?-

-Chicos, chicos, calma, les explicare y responderé todas sus preguntas dentro de breve. Sí, estoy hablando en serio, y no, no iremos a la ciudad vecina o acampar a un lugar barato y ahorrar dinero- dijo esto último dirigiendo una mirada que no aceptaba replicas a su marido. 

Amaba a su esposo pero cuando este planeaba las vacaciones siempre tendía a optar por lo más barato y económico posible, sus últimas vacaciones fue acampar con una tienda de acampar que seguro había sacado de una tienda de segunda mano o peor, una de las tantas cosas que le habían heredado de ese abuelo que sirvió en la segunda guerra mundial, la cosa estaba llena de agujeros, parches y apestaba como si alguien hubiera muerto adentro y por lo que sabía era muy probable que eso había pasado en realidad.

-No hay nada de malo con esa clase de vacaciones, no es necesario gastar tanto dinero para pasar unas divertidas vacaciones, además acampar le enseña valiosas lecciones a nuestros hijos-

-La última vez acampamos al lado de un arbusto de hiedra venenosa- comento en voz alta Johnny, recordando una de las tantas “lecciones” que decía su padre que sus hijos aprendían en sus vacaciones.

-A pesar de que insistimos que lo era dijiste que estábamos equivocadas- secundo Susan.

-Johnny termino con serias erupciones en la piel por dormir del lado de la tienda de campaña donde estaba el arbusto, que tuviera hoyos la tienda no ayudo mucho- le recordó Mary negando con la cabeza, esa ocasión Johnny termino con serias ronchas, lo bueno es que ella y su hermana lograron crear una pomada de emergencia con plantas de alrededor porque su padre olvido gran parte del kit de primeros auxilios en esa ocasión.

En este punto Hugh estaba rojo de vergüenza, traicionado por sus propios hijos y recordándole el pequeño desastre de sus últimas vacaciones que fue culpa de él.

-Entonces, como decía; estas vacaciones la pasaremos en un lujoso hotel al lado del mar, tiene entretenimiento para los niños y para los adultos también, además será pagado por la compañía donde trabajo, en parte porque tendremos que ir a un par de reuniones entre socios y posibles clientes…-

-¡Aha! Esas no son vacaciones, es un viaje de negocios- ataco rápidamente Hugh.

-Son vacaciones, pagadas en su mayoría por mis jefes, boletos de avión y hospedaje para todos incluso Dukey ira; no voy a trabajar, solo ir a un par de cenas todos juntos para convivir con otros miembros de la empresa y el posible nuevo socio de negocios de mis jefes, quienes tienen una opinión muy sólida sobre la familia, por eso yo y otros empleados y socios hemos sido invitados a este “convivio” por así decirlo, mostramos nuestra familia junto a los demás para dar la imagen que mis jefes comparten sus ideales y nosotros disfrutamos unas relajadas y divertidas vacaciones en Hawái-

-¡Hawái!- gritaron al unísono los tres jóvenes Test, lo más lejos que habían ido en familia fue al funeral del tío abuelo Ben Test en Florida y solo fue por un par de días lo cual no pudieron disfrutar mucho debido al motivo del viaje, y no tomaban en cuenta escapadas al espacio, la luna o las instalaciones de la CIA o incluso la isla privada de Bling-Bling como vacaciones o viaje de placer.

Unas vacaciones en ese lugar paradisiaco superaban sus expectativas, su padre era demasiado terco y tacaño para que se le ocurriera o dejara a su madre gastar cualquier cantidad de dinero que consideraba exagerado para “frivolidades” como esta, sus palabras.

Si era necesario portarse bien por un par de cenas con compañeros de trabajo de su madre para disfrutar estas vacaciones no tenían ninguna queja.

-Debemos buscar los mejores trajes de baño-

-Podríamos probar esa loción bronceadora experimental esta ocasión, para lucir frente a los chicos-

-¡Sí!, también pensar en los mejores conjuntos. Las batas se quedan en casa en esta ocasión- 

-Tal vez llevar solo un par por si acaso, por emergencias-

-Tal vez-

-Playas, olas, un hotel, ¡suena genial mamá!-

Lila sonrió ampliamente y le dirigió una mirada triunfal a su marido, ya se había ganado la aprobación de los niños e incluso Dukey lucia muy feliz y emocionado por estas vacaciones.

Hugh suspiro derrotado, parece que su vieja tienda de campaña tendría que quedarse en el garaje este verano.

Con el optimismo de la mayoría en lo alto estas prometían ser unas vacaciones inolvidables, y valla que tenían razón.


	2. 2

2

El verano siempre presenta grandes posibilidades, especialmente para los jóvenes, sin escuela o tareas tienen tiempo que parece infinito para divertirse y pasarla en grande.

Por otra parte, siendo adulto las responsabilidades siguen siendo constantes, ser padre es una de ellas, y para los padres Test en esta ocasión era preparar la logística de estas vacaciones y a pesar de que Lila ya había preparado la mayoría aún quedaban detalles por preparar antes de tomar el vuelo.

Detalles como avisar a los vecinos cercanos que se iban de vacaciones, algunos parecieron muy felices por la noticia, no es que fueran odiados por todos pero los Test tenían fama de causar desastres en el vecindario; cerciorarse del agua, luz y que las niñas no dejaran un experimento en progreso en su laboratorio en vacaciones y que pudiera causar un desastre al vecindario o la casa; cerrar con llave todas las puertas y ventanas, no es que un ladrón se atreviera a entrar a robar pues las niñas se ofrecieron a poner su nuevo equipo de seguridad en la casa para irse más tranquilos en sus vacaciones, pobre diablo el que se atreviera a bandalizar o robar su hogar; revisar las maletas de los niños y evitar, por parte de las gemelas, que llevaran experimentos peligrosos, y por parte de su hijo que llevara más ropa que comida chatarra en sus maletas; revisar los pasaportes y papeles de toda la familia, incluido Dukey.

Esas y otras cosas más se encargaron Lila y Hugh Test para estas vacaciones, para que cuando llego el día de abordar el avión estuvieran tranquilos y empezaran a disfrutar su viaje, o ese era el plan.

-¿Y si apague la estufa? ¿El interruptor de luz del baño?-

-Por enésima vez Hugh, si, si apagaste todo, incluso desconectaste el televisor y otros aparatos en la casa porque decías que sería un gasto enorme de electricidad si no estamos en la casa-

-¡Y lo es! Lo vi en una nota de noticias-

-Tus programas de la mañana no son noticias cariño, ya hablamos de eso. Ver a un grupo de famosos opinando de las series y chismes del momento no son noticias-

-También dan notas muy interesantes e informativas, ¿Dónde crees que saco mis nuevas ideas para mi famoso pastel de carne? Voy a preguntar de nuevo si debo cambiar nuestros dólares por dólares hawaianos- 

-Chicas, les aumento la mesada si crean un invento o crean una forma para que su padre no vea esos programas- le propuso la matriarca Test a sus hijas cuando su esposo fue de nuevo a preguntar sobre el dinero.

-Trabajaremos en ello inmediatamente después de estas vacaciones- 

-Es un trato-

Mientras las féminas terminaban de sellar su trato, Johnny estaba con Dukey quien tenía que estar metido dentro de una jaula para mascotas de acuerdo a las reglas de la aerolínea.

-Esto es un asco, es un trato inhumano-

-Siento decirte esto amigo, pero eres un perro, y uno grande, si pudiéramos disfrazarte esta vez lo haría pero los asientos de todos están unos al lado del otro, además las gemelas ya nos amenazaron- 

-Que haya vomitado solo una vez, ¡UNA! En el ultimo de sus vehículos experimentales no quiere decir que vomite de nuevo. Fue la primera vez que pasa, ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera ocurrido con lo caótico que son-

-Lo sé, pero ellas no olvidan. El lado positivo es que ya tomaste la medicina y la pasaras dormido en todo el viaje-

-Espera ¿Qué medicina?-

-La que te dio mi papá-

-A mí no me dio ninguna medicina, solo un pedazo de queso enrollado… oh, debí haberlo adivinado, el truco más viejo del libro, me siento traicionado- lloriqueo el can sintiéndose como un bobo, normalmente era bueno leyendo las expresiones de la gente como para saber si tramaban algo, pero era queso, delicioso queso.

-Lo siento amigo- trato de consolar a su mejor amigo, sabía que esa clase de cosas le afectaban al canino, después de todo era un perro muy listo pero caer en un truco barato hería el orgullo de cualquiera.

-Cuando regresemos de vacaciones morderé su libro de recetas-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada Johnny, que la medicina está empezando a hacer efecto- bostezo Dukey un poco exagerado para empezar a dar vueltas dentro de su jaula para echarse en el suelo –creo que empezare a dormir desde ahora- 

Llegada la hora de abordar el vuelo tuvieron que registrar a Dukey junto el equipaje, Johnny le dejo una pequeña consola portátil de videojuegos por si llegara a despertar en el viaje, y mientras Dukey se iba en la parte de abajo del avión Johnny junto a su familia tomaron sus asientos dentro de la clase turista dentro de este.

-Recuerden niños, nada de comprar cosas del carrito de la azafata, ya tienen sus barras de granola y botellas de agua. Las cosas del carrito cuestan cinco veces más que en cualquier tienda-

-Si papá- corearon a coro los niños Test mirando los “bocadillos” que había preparado su padre, esta idea también le surgió por esos programas de la mañana.

Solo famosos en un programa de chismes de la farándula sugerirían dar bocadillos tan insipientes a los niños en sus vacaciones. Era oficial, las gemelas Test hackearian la transmisión de ese programa como mínimo.

Los asientos estaban en la misma línea pero los separaba el pasillo quedando los padres en el par de asientos al lado de la ventanilla y los niños en la fila en el centro del avión.

-Johnny- susurro Mary estando al lado de su hermanito.

-¿Si?-

-¿Trajiste alguno de tus bocadillos contigo?- pregunto Susan estando atenta a que su padre no les estuviera prestando atención, en esos momentos estaba más concentrado en amarrarse el cinturón y ver si los botones arriba de el para llamar a las azafatas, la luz o el aire acondicionado funcionaban.

-Nunca salgo sin ellos- dijo con total confianza palmeando la mochila a sus pies, equipaje de mano que le permitieron llevar como los bolsos de sus hermanas, y los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Muy bien, cuando nuestro papá se duerma comparte y pasaremos una película con nuestro nuevo reloj holográfico para pasar el tiempo- dijo Mary mostrando en su muñeca lo que parecía un reloj, pero como ella misma dijo este tenía una pantalla que aparte de mostrar la hora podía proyectar hologramas tridimensionales, tenía el potencial de muchos usos, pero por el momento las gemelas le encontraron el uso perfecto para poder ver sus series a una calidad asombrosa, podían ver a sus actores favoritos casi como si los tuvieran frente a ellas.

-Hecho, pero nada de dramas románticos adolescentes- 

-Muy bien-

Con otro trato creado los jóvenes Test comenzaban con sus vacaciones, dirigiéndose como muchas otras personas más al paradisiaco Hawái.

Con algunas escalas, un poco de turbulencia, el sonido de los ronquidos de Hugh Test de fondo y los niños viendo una película el viaje en avión paso sin problemas y a la hora de bajar del avión un poco cansados pero felices fueron recibidos por el calor de la isla y los saludos muy animados de los animadores de la aerolínea que empezaron a repartir collares de flores a los turistas.

-Oh gracias, son muy hermosas- Lila agradeció mientras una mujer le ponía un collar de flores.

-Esperen, ¿estan seguros que estas flores son gratis?-

-¡Hugh!, a veces tu tacañería no te permite disfrutar de buenos momentos. De nuevo muchas gracias señoritas, son muy amables, que tengan un hermoso día- dijo Lila a las agradables mujeres mientras arrastraba a su marido.

-No soy fan de las flores, pero parece un poco cool esto-

-Son lei hawaianos, son utilizados principalmente para dar la bienvenida o la despedida en las islas- comenzó a explicar Susan.

-También para transmitir amor, amistad, aprecio, felicitación, reconocimiento o para llamar la atención. Vi fotos en el internet que incluso algunos graduados universitarios son llenados de leis hasta las orejas como forma de felicitación por parte de familiares, amigos e incluso maestros- secundo Mary apreciando el delicado tejido que utilizaron para unir las flores.

-Genial, jajaja me imagino que parecen leones con melenas flores-

-Algo así- 

Avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar al área de las maletas donde la banda trasportadora pasaba las maletas, y cuando consiguieron las suyas salieron del área de ascenso y descenso para ir a las entradas del aeropuerto.

-¿Tendremos que pedir un Taxi? ¿Qué tan caro saldrá de aquí al hotel?-

-No cariño, ya te lo habia explicado, el transporte de aquí al hotel es pagado por mis jefes-

-Pero pudiéramos ser olvidados, y tendríamos que pedir un taxi o rentar un carro y luego nos perderíamos, y tendríamos que gastar de más en gasolina y…-

-¡Falia Test! ¡Familia Test!- un hombre con un cartel con el apellido de su familia gritaba al lado de otros taxistas y transportistas tratando de llamar la atención de sus clientes.

-¡Ahí esta!, ahora cariño, te lo vuelvo a repetir, la mayoría de los gastos están pagados, son vacaciones, así que relate. Te amo tesoro, pero apenas van comenzando nuestras vacaciones y estas muy nervioso y poniendo nerviosos a los demás- 

-Lo siento querida- 

-Muy buenas tardes, somos los Test, soy Lila, mi esposo Hugh y mis hijos, Susan, Mary, Johnny y Dukey- saludo Lila al chofer.

-Aloha familia Test, los llevare a su hotel. ¿Tienen todas sus maletas?-

-Aloha, jejejeje sí, tenemos todo nuestro equipaje ¿le molestaría si podemos sacar a Dukey de su jaula para que se siente con nosotros?- pregunto amablemente Lila, algunas personas se molestan por el pelo de perro o dejar las mascotas dentro del carro.

-No haya ningún problema señora Test, parece un can muy agradable-

-Muchas gracias, el pobrecito debió sentirse algo solo durante todo el viaje a pesar de la medicina para dormir-

Dukey solo hiso unos pequeños sonidos lastimeros y miro con esa mirada que tienen todos los perros para dirigirse a sus dueños cuando quieren algo, realmente quería mucho a Lila por ser tan considerada con él.

-Vamos Dukey, ya puedes salir- Johnny abrió la jaula y el can por fin pudo estirar las patas con mayor libertad.

-Por cierto, ya otras familias se encuentran en camino-

-Oh, esos es genial, vamos niños, nosotros también debemos llegar al hotel-

La familia subió y se dirigieron al hotel, a través de las ventanas veían el lugar desconocido ante sus ojos. 

Había muchas palmeras y plantas que en su ciudad no existían, los edificios y casas no eran tan diferentes como en su ciudad, pero tenía ese aire de nuevo y exótico.

Tal vez no podrían ver toda la isla o el conjunto de ellas pero esperaban poder conocer gran parte del lugar.

-Wow- es todo lo que pudieron expresar una vez pasaron la entrada del hotel.

No es como si la familia Test nunca hubiera estado en hoteles antes, pero una cosa es hospedarte en pequeños hoteles o moteles y otra muy diferente entrar a uno de lujo y cinco estrellas, es en los pequeños detalles como el recibidor de un hotel cuando notas la calidad del lugar.

Una fuente con estatua y plantas alrededor dando la ilusión de ser un manantial, estatuas de sirenas y máscaras tribales de la región, pisos en los que se podía ver tu reflejo e incluso candelabros con cuentas que brillaban con la menor luz. El lugar literalmente exudaba LUJO y ELEGANCIA en cada detalle.

-Este lugar es muy…-

-Caro-

-Maravilloso cariño, maravilloso es la palabra que iba a decir Hugh-

-Sí, lo siento, tratare de controlarme un poco más, solo, por favor niños, no rompan nada que implique que tengamos que hipotecar la casa-

-Cielos papá, tu voto de confianza hacia nosotros nos halaga tanto- dijo Susan con sarcasmo aunque parecía que su padre estaba ocupado mirando con cierto pánico todas las cosas aparentemente caras a su alrededor.

-Déjalo Susan, no es como si no tuviera bases para no pensar eso, pero aun así es un poco decepcionante- Mary trato de ser un poco más comprensiva pero no es como si le hubiera gustado el comentario de su padre, a lo mucho que aspiraban esas vacaciones ella y su hermana era ver chicos lindos bronceándose en la piscina, no crear una bomba o sea lo que estuviera pensando su padre.

-No somos tan malos, ¿Qué?- 

-Eres el más caótico de todos Johnny, así que por eso te están quedando mirando así tus hermanas- dijo Dukey riéndose un poco por su amigo, no es que fuera un mal chico pero sumando su torpeza, sus ideas alocadas y su increíble imán para atraer problemas Johnny era el de más posibilidades para crear un destrozo.

Johnny se enfurruño un poco pero sabía en el fondo que Dukey tenía razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien quiere ver algunos fanarts de Johnny aqui dejo:   
> https://twitter.com/minimaidea/status/1319384856938254336

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:
> 
> Esto es el resultado de una pesadilla o sueño con fiebre… no sé, como que cuando me empiezo a enfermar mi mente llena de temperatura saca cosas raras, aunque sueños raros son comunes para mí, esta vez fue entre una trama de película de vacaciones de los 90s y otra donde paria como madre sustituta a demonios/monstruos… ya había dicho que los sueños raros pasan en mi mente al dormir.


End file.
